


Caught

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach catches Chris doing what he promised not to. </p><p>No, not that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A small offering in honor of Chris' birthday (and of course the August Pinto challenge). Pie, anyone?
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Zach lets the phone ring, cradling it against his shoulder as he drops onto the couch. He doesn’t even know if Chris is at home, but seeing as he isn’t answering his cell, this is the only other choice Zach has that doesn’t include calling around their group of friends—which is a whole other level of needy he’s not prepared to enter quite yet. Still it’s been a long day and the only thing he wants to do before sleeping for eight hours straight is to hear Chris’ voice.

Chris answers on the sixth ring—when did Zach start counting? “Hello?”

“Hey,” Zach jumps in, and then before he can stop himself, “Why aren’t you answering your cell?”

“Hey, yourself.” There’s a pause, presumably as Chris locates the offending piece of technology. “Oh, sorry, I had it on silent from earlier.” There’s another pause, accompanied by what sounds like a slight sniffle. “So how’s it going?”

“Good,” Zach smiles, pressing the phone closer. “I just wanted to, you know, check in before I crash. This show is really taking it out of me.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Chris answers, and Zach can hear his smile although his voice sounds different somehow, like it’s… clogged. “What time is it there?”

Zach moves the phone to quickly glance at his watch. “Almost one, but what does that matter in the city that never sleeps?” Chris sniffs again, making Zach frown. “Hey, are you sick?”

“No, man, I’m fine. I just…”

A light suddenly clicks on in Zach’s head. “Okay, what were you watching? If it’s _Up_ again, I remember telling you not to watch that without a responsible adult present.”

“I’m not watching anything,” Chris insists, still sounding horribly nasally. Zach waits, knowing that Chris will cave eventually. “Okay, okay, fine. So I came across Saving Private Ryan while I was flicking channels. Sue me.”

Zach drops his head onto the phone with a sigh. “I warned you about that movie, Pine.”

“I know. You did, and I didn’t listen. And…” he takes a deep breath, and Zach can picture his tear-stained cheeks perfectly, “my heart actually hurts right now. It hurts, Zach.”

“You’re both adorable and ridiculous, you know that?”

Chris releases a burst of shaky laughter. “More adorable than ridiculous, though, right? Ridiculously adorable?”

Zach can’t help breaking into a fully fledged smile. “Yeah. Maybe that, too. Listen, I really do need to sleep but I’ll call you soon, okay?”

“Okay, love you.”

A little burst of warmth flares in Zach’s chest at those words, just as it always does. It briefly bridges the distance between them. “Love you, too. And Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay away from _Marley & Me._”


End file.
